


I can't explain it, help me

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: “I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I’m with you, I just feel so complete.”





	I can't explain it, help me

**Author's Note:**

> another stuff hahaha

  
Marceline Abadeer rubbed her temple, her friend, Bonnibel Bubblegum, a pink haired girl, the smartest in her class (even in the school) has been pacing back and forth, hands on her waist, eyebrows furrowed as she kept on mumbling something incorrigible.

Marceline, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to comprehend what’s running inside her best friend’s mind, decided to sigh. She rested herself on the soft frame of her friend’s bed while Bonnie continued pacing around her pink tinted room.

  
“Marceline,” _finally_ , she stopped pacing, but still wore that confused/thinking expression of hers.

The raven haired girl blinked, tilted her head, “What? If this is about Science stuff, I’m not gonna answer you.”

Bonnibel pouted, nodding at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, maintaining a safe distance from her friend, “You’ve dated someone, right?” she asked, her eyes were glued on the floor, her face turning crimson.

Marceline’s eyes widened, She- she likes someone?! It was a first, really. Bonnibel Bubblegum does not believe in love because she would always reason out that it was just because of the raging hormones that they, (unfortunately) have.

She kept on rejecting guys that would try to ask her out because she doesn’t understand why people have to go through the painful process of falling in love and falling out of it. She thought that it was just a waste of time (that was before Marceline started dating)

Marceline blinked—she’s been friends with Bonnie since they were young (7 years old, tops) and 8 years later—they’re still inseparable despite them having a different group of friends. Bonnie with her peppy squad while Marcy with her gothic/athletics/rock band.

  
Despite all of these, she doesn’t know why her heart ached upon her friend’s statement but decided to mask it as a friendly jealousy of some sort..?

  
“You like someone?” Marceline beamed at her friend who still didn’t look at her, “What happened to the Bonnie who does not believe in love, eh?” she teased her, punching her playfully on the shoulder.

  
Bonnibel shuddered at the touch—felt like she was being electrified at the contact.

  
“I used to,” she gathered all her courage to look at her friend whose head was tilted to the side, an indication that she was confused or curious, “Then it started happening, you know,” she let out a breath, slumping her shoulders, “Everything just felt weird and not knowing how this happened kills me,” she looked her friend in the eye and sighed, “I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I’m with you, I just feel so complete.”

  
Marceline blinked in shock—was that a confession? “Bonnie,” she furrowed her eyebrows at her friend who now looked past her shoulder, rubbing her elbow with her other hand, completely avoiding eye contact, “I know it’s wrong, and I know it’s really hard to comprehend but I guess this is what they call love?” she looked confused, her eyes landing on Marceline’s pale hazel irises.

“Bonnie,” Marceline started again as she rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m relieved that you think that you love me,” she paused to see her friend’s reaction; Bonnibel’s face was a mixture of shock and happiness? She couldn’t tell but she knew that it’s a positive response.

“Do you feel the same?” 

Marceline paused to ponder, “Why do you think you love me?”

This time, Bonnibel’s face lit up, she always liked being asked questions that makes her think, “I know what like is because that’s what I felt when I’m with Finn, Lady, Jake, and the others—but with you, it’s just different, I always look forward to seeing you, I—“ she paused, her face returning to its crimson shade again, “I—I always sniff the shirt you once wore when we were watching that concert,” Marceline smirked at her and it only made Bonnibel blush more, “I—you are my first thought in the morning and the last person that I always think about—I even prioritize you than my experiments!”

This time, Marceline did observe that Bonnibel has been doing less experiments lately and has been spending an ample amount of time with her—she felt her stomach churn in a good way-, like she wanted to vomit butterflies and rainbows.. that kind.

“Since when did these feelings start?”

  
Bonnibel bit her lip before answering, an action that made Marceline look at her friend’s cherry colored lips, “When you started dating Ash,” she breathed, “I just thought that I was jealous at first because you started spending lesser time with me but it was more than that,” she shook her head, gripping the sheets, “Every time you fight with Ash I always think of things like, _I could do better than him, why Ash not me? What does he have that you don’t see in me? What do I lack_? Things like that—and then, I realized, _why the hell am I acting like this?_ I kept asking myself that question until I realized that I may have liked you more than what a friend should have because I compared what I felt for you with Lady when she started dating Jake but instead of jealousy, I was downright happy for her..” she rubbed her cheek with her index finger, “does that answer your question?”

  
Marceline, this time, smirked. “Everything makes sense now, Bon,” she closed the distance between them as she held her friend’s hand.

  
“There are things that are unexplainable in the world with words, some of them are only answered through actions,” she shrugged, but still wore that smirk that Bonnibel _secretly_ loved.

  
“May you give a demonstration?” she asked innocently, this time, smiling at her friend who is still smirking at her.  
“I would love to,” Marceline closed the gap between them as she kissed her friend.

She just hoped that Bonnie’s curiousity would stop right there.

  
It didn’t. 

It was worth it.

 


End file.
